Non Fiction
by CinJu
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UP] Dan inilah pertemuan gila seorang Kim Sunggyu dengan namja gila yang bernama Nam Woohyun. / WooGyu couple slight MyungYeol / Infinite / T / Romance, Failed Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Non Fiction. (WooGyu fanfiction)

Cindy Julianty

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, College-life, FAILED! Comedy

Prolog : "How can you...?"

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Lagi-lagi, suara itu. Suara itu yang menemani malam yang seharusnya tenang menjadi bising karenanya. Penyebabnya simple. Hanya karena sepuluh jari lentik yang menari-nari agresif diatas tuts-tuts laptop.

Pemilik jari itu terlihat lelah. Lihat saja penampilan acak-acakannya. Mata pandanya, hidungnya yang merah karena pilek, make upnya yang sempat terhapus, bahkan jarinya yang mulai layu karena mengetik terus, tapi ia tidak peduli. Wanita muda itu melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu dan terkesiap melihatnya. Oh, sial...

Jam 10 malam. Dan deathlinenya besok! Jam 9 malam! Bahkan sekarang ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menuntaskan fanfictionnya.

Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, Jung Yeonhee, gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga.

Tok! Tok!

Itu Yeonhee. Jihye ㅡnama gadis ituㅡ berani bertaruh. Teman seperjuangannya ia biarkan masuk. "Bagaimana bisa kau datang jam segini?" Teriak Jihye frustasi.

Yeonhee hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya yang biasa, kemudian melirik ke arah foto kekasihnya yang kadang kekanakan dengan malas. Jihye mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya Jihye merelakan keterlambatan Yeonhee.

Kemudian mereka berdua sibuk membicarakan proyek novelnya. Yang menjadi deathline mereka besok malam.

"Sial. Siapa nama tokoh novel kita? Akan kupikirkan siapa nama semenya. Kau, pikirkan ukenya," perintah Jihye.

"WooGyu couple, ya? Itu yang diharuskan editor, kan?" Jihye mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yeonhee. "Bagaimana kalau ukenya... Kim Sunggyu?"

"Dan semenya... Nam Woohyun?"

Jreng.

Mereka berdua ber-smirk bersama. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran fujoshi yadong seperti mereka. Hanya mereka yang akan memahami.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Disanalah mereka mulai menciptakan takdir seorang Nam Woohyun dan Kim Sunggyu. Dengan real. Dan non-fiction.

Hai ._. Saya CinJu. Saya coba balik dengan ff yang pairnya jaraaaaang sekali ditemukan, Infinite Woohyun x Sunggyu (WooGyu) But what's wrong? It's still YAOI. Ofc hahah hidup Fujo Fudaan! /slapped/ Ada yang nunggu lanjutan FF KyuMin lainnya? Ada yang mau nunggu part 1 ff ini? _Review juseyooo~_


	2. Chapter 1 : The Bet

Non Fiction

Chapter 1 : The Bet

Hiruk pikuk menguasai papan pengumuman SMA Woollim. Di sekelilingnya, banyak anak yang berdesak-desakan berebut melihat untaian kalimat disana. Sedikit ganjil karena biasanya papan pengumuman tidak akan seramai itu. Bahkan, Kim Myungsoo yang benci melihat gosip saja sekarang berebut masuk untuk melihat isinya.

Kalau ditanya kenapa, jawabannya simpel. Karena hari ini adalah hari pembagian ijazah, dan pengumuman nilai siswa kelas 3 SMA Woollim. Pengumuman itu ditempel besar-besaran di papan pengumuman yang sekarang hampir ambruk dikerumuni para siswa.

Pengumuman itu benar-benar penuh di kerumuni ratusan murid. Bahkan, untuk berdiri disana saja rasanya sesak, dan susah bernafas.

Begitupun dengan seorang laki-laki manis bermata sipit yang sedang berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Ah, untung saja tubuhnya yang tergolong mini diantara para laki-laki membantunya. Setidaknya ia tidak kesusahan menyelip seperti Siwon yang bertubuh kekar.

Saat ia sampai, ia mencari-cari tiga nama. Dan ia membaca dari atas. "rank 1, Nam Woohyun, rata-rata 99,99. Rank 2, Lee Sooman, nilai rata-rata 99,97. Eh, tunggu dulu. Buat apa aku baca dari atas. Nama kami bertiga pasti ada di bawah sekali, kan?" gumamnya setelah menyadari kebodohannya tadi.

Jadilah ia membaca dari bawah, karena ia tahu nilainya jelek dan rankingnya pasti di bawah sekali. Dan matanya berbinar saat membaca namanya.

178\. KIM SUNGGYU, NILAI RATA-RATA 67,25

190\. KIM MYUNGSOO, NILAI RATA-RATA 59,30

204\. LEE SUNGYEOL, NILAI RATA-RATA 56, 76

Dan ia memekik senang. Mereka masuk daftar nama 204 orang yang lulus di Woollim Senior High School. Sekali lagi, DIA LULUS! Dan hebatnya, dia paling pintar diantara dua temannya itu.

Diliriknya Myungsoo dan Sungyeol yang masih berdesak-desakan. Ia keluar dari kerumunan itu sambil menarik tangan kedua temannya.

"Yah! Untuk apa kau menyeret kami? Padahal tadi kami sudah berhasil menerobos sampai situ!" teriak Sungyeol frustasi.

"Kau membuatku dan Yeollie-ku harus menerobos lagi!" kali ini, Myungsoo yang marah-marah.

Tapi Sunggyu melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku ranking 178, Myung di 190, Yeol 204. Dan kita bertiga masuk daftar 204 orang yang lulus!" Setelah Sunggyu mengatakan itu, mata MyungYeol terbelalak bersamaan. Dan ketiganya memekik senang, sambil berpelukan.

"KITA LULUS!"

"Ciyeee yang nilainya paling tinggi," sindir Sungyeol sambil menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_ -nya. Sunggyu yang mendengarnya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, kemudian meminum _bubble tea-_ nya. Myungsoo hanya duduk kalem dan menikmati _americcano_ -nya.

Setelah acara kelulusan tadi berakhir, mereka memang pergi ke café untuk merayakannya. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengobrol sesuka mereka dan privasi mereka aman dari murid-murid tukang gosip lainnya.

"Eh kalian, janji kan kita akan masuk ke universitas Woollim sama-sama?" tiba-tiba Sunggyu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua temannya mengangguk.

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Gyu. Kau ingat, kan, kesepakatan kita?" Myungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan sengaja, bermaksud menggoda. Dan Sungyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" kemudian Sunggyu tersedak. "Lupakan saja."

"Lupakan bagaimana, hyung? Waktu itu kita membuat taruhan, siapa yang paling pintar akan makan malam dengan Nam Woohyun, si jenius itu. Masa kau lupa, sih?" Myungsoo ber- _smirk._

"Lagipula, biar kau tidak jomblo lagi. Lihat dong aku dan Myungsoo," Sungyeol merangkul _namjachingu_ -nya. Kemudian memamerkan Myungsoo-nya dengan sengaja. "Kita mesra loh," goda Sungyeol, kemudian langsung mendapatkan kecupan dari Myungsoo di pipi kirinya.

"YA! AKU JOMBLO TERUS ITU ADA ALASANNYA, TAU!"

"Karena tidak laku, kan?"

Doweeeenggg…

Sunggyu harus menahan amarahnya sekarang. Tega-teganya Sungyeol mengatainya tidak laku.

"SIAPA BILANG, HAH?"

"Tentu saja kami," jawab Myungsoo santai, tanpa memerdulikan hamster mengamuk itu.

"BAIK! BAIK! AKAN KUTAKLUKKAN TUAN NAM NANTI MALAM!" teriak Sunggyu kesal, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah mengiyakan taruhan mereka.

"Nanti aku yang mendandanimu, se- _yeoja_ mungkin," bisik Sungyeol halus tepat di samping telinga  
Sunggyu yang sukses merinding.

Sunggyu berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungyeol barusan. Dan ia berharap itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

 _Se-yeoja mungkin…_

 _Se-yeoja mungkin…_

 _Se-yeoja mungkin…_

"TIDAAAAK!" dan mimpi buruk Sunggyu pun dimulai.

Woohyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam 7.15 malam, dan ia belum menemukan sosok yang dijanjikan Myungsoo. Myungsoo bilang, ia akan mengirim seorang _yeoja_ cantik untuk kencan buta dengannya. Tapi, mana? Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu dan _yeoja_ itu belum datang juga.

Woohyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari-cari kontak Myungsoo untuk meminta supaya _yeoja_ itu datang lebih cepat.

"Emm.. Woohyun- _ssi_? Apa aku boleh duduk?" suara halus itu menusuk gendang telinga Woohyun. Woohyun menengadah, dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik, tinggi, memakai _dress_ simpel yang _cute_ dipadukan dengan beberapa aksesoris kecil, _flat shoes_ , dan jepit rambut kecil yang tersemat di rambutnya. _Yeoja_ itu bermata sipit dengan kulit seputih salju, berpipi _chubby,_ rambut gelombang panjangnya berwarna coklat dan diurai, dan pipinya merah merona dengan alaminya, tanpa sentuhan _blush on_ atau make up apalah itu.

Woohyun memandanginya begitu lama. Masih mengagumi sosok sempurna di depannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Perempuan itu mulai risih ditatap seperti itu oleh _namja_ di depannya. "Ehm, Woohyun- _ssi_?" suara lembutnya memecahkan lamunan Woohyun.

Woohyun yang sadar langsung berusaha menormalkan wajahnya. "Eh, iya. Duduk saja," perintah Woohyun canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wanita itu menurut. Ia mengambil bangkunya dan duduk di depan Woohyun. "Kau kan yang bernama Kim Sung Gyu itu?"

"Iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu. Senang bertemu denganmu," Sunggyu tersenyum kecil, sekedar basa-basi.

 _Senang bertemu denganmu…_

Gila. Woohyun merasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang. Entah kenapa wajah Woohyun memanas mendengar kata-kata lembut yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Entah kenapa ia bisa bilang kata-kata yang biasa-biasa saja bisa ia anggap indah. Entah kenapa senyum manis itu bisa membuatnya terpesona. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sehingga rasanya jantung bodoh itu akan keluar. Kenapa? Tolong berikan ia jawaban!

Kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dan menyadarkan Woohyun. "Tuan, nona, ingin memesan apa?"

"Aku _americcano_ saja. Kau apa?" tanya Woohyun pada Sunggyu.

Sunggyu melihat daftar minumannya. Tapi guratan kecewalah yang terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Tidak ada _bubble tea_ , ya?"

Pelayan itu menahan tawanya. "Di restoran bintang lima seperti ini sudah pasti tidak ada _bubble tea_ , nona."

"Huh," Sunggyu yang kecewa hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin _bubble tea_?" Sunggyu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, batalkan saja pesananku yang tadi. Kami pamit dulu ya," Woohyun berdiri, menghampiri Sunggyu, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan pergi keluar dari sana.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sunggyu bingung.

"Tadi kan kau bilang kau mau _bubble tea_."

"Eh, tapi tidak usah sampai keluar restoran juga! Kan malu!"

Woohyun tidak mempedulikan protes Sunggyu. Yang penting ia ingin membawa gadis ini ke kedai _bubble tea._

"Kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Jeruk!" serunya senang.

"Rasa jeruk 2, _ahjussi_ ," beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah berada di tangan Woohyun. Woohyun meminum satu, kemudian memberikan yang satunya pada Sunggyu yang secara spontan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Kau suka _bubble tea_ , ya?"

"Hm," Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Sunggyu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap benda yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. Minuman itu. "Yah… Karena… Aku suka," jawab Sunggyu seadanya.

Woohyun tahu itu bukan jawabannya. Tapi Woohyun harus menyerah dulu. Ia mengerti bahwa tidak mungkin orang yang baru berkenalan mau menceritakan hal-hal privasi seperti itu.

"Kau nanti kuliah dimana?"

"Woollim _university_ ," jawab Sunggyu cuek.

Kemudian, hening.

Woohyun terus memerhatikan Sunggyu. Bahkan _bubble tea_ di genggamannya tidak ia hiraukan. Sedari tadi, ia baru minum seteguk.

Sunggyu sedang memainkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di _S-note_ nya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya memegang _bubble tea_ porsi besar itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, gerakan menyeruputnya terhenti. "Yah, habis…"

Tapi, tiba-tiba _bubble tea_ rasa jeruk dengan porsi besar yang masih penuh ada tepat di depan wajahnya yang sedang terkejut bercampur heran. "Ini, kau bisa meminum punyaku," ternyata itu dari Woohyun.

Dengan cuek, Sunggyu langsung mengambil minuman itu, dan meminumnya. Segalanya tentang _bubble tea_ memang tidak bisa Sunggyu tolak.

Woohyun tersenyum memandangi Sunggyu.

Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia sadar bahwa Sunggyu tidak membalikkan sedotannya. Artinya, itu _indirect kiss_ , kan?

Tapi tiba-tiba objek pandangannya melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di sana. "Myungsoo sialan! Kau kemana saja? Akhirnya aku bebas juga," dengan riangnya, Sunggyu berlari ke arah Myungsoo, membuat Woohyun bingung dengan tingkah gadis di depannya.

Myungsoo semakin mendekat ke arah Woohyun. Begitu pula dengan Sunggyu yang mengekori Myungsoo. "Hei, bagaimana kencannya?"

"Kau menganggu saja," cibir Woohyun cepat.

Myungsoo malah terkekeh geli. "Kau belum sadar juga?" tanyanya geli.

"Apa? Apa yang salah? Memangnya apa yang harus kusadari?" tawa Myungsoo semakin keras mendengar pertanyaan Woohyun yang kelewat bodoh itu. Ternyata, walaupun ia mendapat ranking satu di sekolah, tapi ia bodoh. "Hei, hei! Beri tahu aku!" desak Woohyun yang malah membuat Myungsoo semakin tertawa.

Dan tiba-tiba, di belakang mereka muncullah Sungyeol, sambil tertawa juga. "Aku melihat kau dan Sunggyu tadi loh. Romantis sekali, sampai _indirect kiss_ segala," ejek Sungyeol.

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol tertawa bersamaan. Membuat Woohyun makin heran. Apalagi saat dia melihat ekspresi Sunggyu yang terlihat kesal luar biasa.

"Oke, okeh… hahahah… begini. Sunggyu yang kau kagumi saat ini sebenarnya adalah…," Sungyeol menghentikan perkataannya. Kemudian ia menarik rambut palsu yang Sunggyu kenakan. Dan sekarang, rambut aslinya yang pendek terlihat. " _Namja._ "

Woohyun melongo. Dua temannya itu mengerjainya? "Demi apa ini. Kau bohong, kan? Sunggyu- _ssi_ , tadi kau cantik sekali loh."

"HAHAHAAHAH," dan tawa MyungYeol makin keras.

Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak terima dikatai cantik. "Aku tidak cantik! Dan aku ini _namja_! Seratus persen _namja_!"

"Mungkin kau harus memperlihatkan tubuhmu supaya ia percaya. Coba sini buka bajumu," celetuk Myungsoo jahil dan sukses membuat hamster gemuk itu makin marah.

"SINI KAU, SIALAN!" Sunggyu segera meninju perut Myungsoo keras, membuat si empunya kesakitan. Sungyeol bukannya khawatir dengan kekasihnya, ia malah tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Ini sakit, Yeol. Kau malah tertawa," protes Myungsoo tidak suka.

"Hahah, oke oke. Ayo kita pulang dan obati perutmu itu, siapa tau kau hamil setelah menerima pukulan mautnya Sunggyu," Sungyeol menahan mulutnya supaya tidak tertawa lagi. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil juga menghentikan tawanya yang dahsyat. "Woohyun- _ah_ , kami pergi dulu ya. Maaf sudah mengerjaimu. Ayo," Sungyeol menyeret Myungsoo yang masih kesakitan dan mengejar Sunggyu yang sudah berjalan duluan menjauhi Woohyun.

Woohyun masih terdiam disana. Otaknya sudah mencerna apa yang terjadi, tapi ia ingin menemukan kejanggalan di sana. Ingin sekali. Tapi sayangnya, tadi semuanya seratus persen realita.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

" _Eomma_! Orang itu kok aneh, ya? Dari tadi dia melamun terus," tanya seorang bocah kecil kepada ibunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Woohyun yang masih melongo disana.

Ibu dari anak itu menatap Woohyun _ilfeel_. "Jangan dilihat terus. Itu orang gila. Ayo kita pergi," dan mereka pergi menjauhi Woohyun, masih dengan perasaan _ilfeel_.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"YAH! APA-APAAN BOCAH DAN IBU-IBU TADI! AKU DIKATA ORANG GILA!" dan sekarang Woohyun baru konek, baru peka, baru sadar, kalau tadi ada ibu-ibu yang mengatainya gila. "Orang tampan sepertiku dibilang gila. Otak mereka dimana, hah?" omel Woohyun nggak jelas kayak cewek lagi PMS.

Kemudian, raut wajah Woohyun melunak. Ia memandang jalanan tadi dengan nanar. " _Daebak…_ Jadi Sunggyu itu _namja_ …" gumamnya masih tidak percaya. "Kenapa ada _namja_ semanis dia?"

" _Daebak…_ Sekarang, _eomma_ pasti senang melihatku sebagai calon pelaku yaoi," gumamnya pasrah. "Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir…

…boleh juga," Woohyun tersenyum misterius setelah itu.

To Be Continued.

 _Bonus chapter 1 :_

 _"Kau nanti kuliah dimana?"_

 _"Woollim university," jawab Sunggyu cuek._

 _Kemudian, hening._

 _Dan diam-diam, Woohyun menelpon ibunya. "Yeoboseyo? Eomma? Ini aku, Woohyun. Sudah daftar ke Seoul university?"_

 _'Belum. Besok baru daftar. Kenapa?' tanya suara ibunya dari sebrang._

 _Woohyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Aku tidak jadi di universitas itu. Aku ingin di Woollim university saja."_

 _'Loh, kenapa?' suara ibunya sekarang berubah menjadi suara kebingungan. 'Seoul university itu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan, susah sekali jika ingin masuk ke sana. Sedangkan kau dengan mudahnya masuk lewat jalur undangan. Bukankah sayang sekali jika kau menolaknya?'_

 _"Memang…," Woohyun akui, ia sedikit menyayangkan kesempatan itu. "Tapi, aku ingin di Woollim university. Kumohon, eomma."_

 _'Apa alasannya?'_

 _"Aku ingin… Satu kuliah dengan seseorang."_

Hai haiii ._.

Yo ini janjinya xD

Seneng deh ada yang mau baca fict ini walopun cuman secuil. Setidaknya saya dapet temen WooGyu loperz XD

Ada yang request sisipin MyungYeol, tapi tenang aja. Ini emang ada MyungYeol-nya, hihi xD 3

Makasih udah mau baca. Ada yang masih mau nunggu? :D

Chapter 2 / END?

KriSar dan reviews sangat diharapkan author, hehe. :D


End file.
